Soul Mate's First Words
by Everyday-Memories
Summary: Non-swimming AU where everyone's soul mate's first words to them are written on his or her wrist. Rin doubts such a thing as soul mates exist, but considers changing his mind when a certain person comes into view. The only thing holding him back is the message on this stranger's wrist.


**Tumblr-inspired AU where everyone's soul mate's first words to them are written on his or her wrist. It's a bit tricky finding the right person, though.**

* * *

The soft rolling of the subway train and the fainter chattering of people made the ride almost tolerable. The teenage boy, tired from work, had been lucky enough at this hour to find a seat, which he used extensively by lounging back, legs crossed and an open magazine lazily propped in his hands.

The train reeked of couples, as the red haired boy had noticed with displeasure upon coming into the subway car. Laughter came from two couples far to his left. On the other side were two people chatting and occasionally kissing. Right across from him were two cuddling.

Gross.

He tried not to roll his eyes before something popped up in his mind. That reminded him. The boy ever so slightly turned over his left wrist to view the familiar, unchanging message scrawled on his wrist in small, neat handwriting. For the billionth time in his life, Rin read over his supposed soul mate's first words.

_May I have this seat?_

Rin had to bite his tongue slightly from groaning at this message. The same, exasperated thought crossed his mind as it had many, many times before. Anyone, _anyone_ can say this. It was such a common request, how could he be sure which person was the right one? Rin came home on the subway every day from work and was asked countless times for permission to have the seat next to him. Each person was definitely not his soul mate, mostly because most of them were either women, or men at least twenty years older than him.

He hoped this soul mate's first words thing accounted for his unspoken sexuality. If it did, that means his so called soul mate would also understand the struggles of having this 'sinful' aspect of himself, as considered by society. Rin felt slight excitement creep into his gut at the thought of having an understanding partner until he mentally slapped himself.

None of this soul mate stuff is for real.

The message was too vague. There were too many people in this world. The simple message on his wrist hinted that out of these billions of people, there happens to be the exactly right person. And Rin happens to actually meet him? Bullshit.

The red-haired boy let out a heavy sigh as he tilted his wrist back over to check his watch. In doing so, an object close to his pant pocket caught his attention as his ruby eyes focused on it.

It was the picture of his late father, smiling next to his mom, and Rin and his little sister. The photograph was almost ten years old, its edges ripped and its color faded. Rin had kept it at his work, but since he wouldn't start work again in a month, he decided to bring it home to his mother.

The picture had slipped from his pocket and onto the seat. Rin refolded the picture along the creases and pushed it farther back into his pocket, scolding himself to be more careful not to lose it.

Just then, the subway doors slid open to have a mess of people begin to file out. Briefcases and people in business suits brushed along his leg in the rush. The lady sitting next to him also had gotten up to leave as another crowd of people entered the car.

Rin almost groaned again. Now people would be asking to sit next to him and he'd have to go through the trouble of convincing himself that no, a fifty year old man was not his soul mate. Heaving another sigh, he tiredly flipped another page of his sports magazine.

Suddenly, a bright, youthful laughter filled the air as Rin's head snapped up. Nobody on the train seemed to be affected. They were going about their chatting and texting, as Rin scanned the car to find the source. His eyes locked onto the movement of a young man, who was stepping into the train. He was laughing and waving, a bright smile on his face, to some people outside the car.

"Bye, guys! I'll see you tomorrow." He giggled. His voice was vibrant, brighter than anything Rin had ever heard on these dull, unchanging subway trips. Rin inspected the boy, a newcomer to this train route.

His hair was a soft, lavender color, framing his head like a bowl with certain strands brushed from his forehead. Rin was mesmerized as his eyes traveled to his body. The young man had pale skin, but almost glowed in the dim light of the car. He was well-built in stature and seemed about the same age as Rin, despite being much smaller. Suddenly, as if reading Rin's thoughts, his eyes turned on Rin, who gulped and almost shoved his head into his magazine on instinct.

_What am I doing? It's just some kid._

But the color of the boy's eyes left an imprint on his mind. They were soft, sea blue, glowing eyes that had locked right on his own ruby ones. Rin hadn't realized his heart was beating faster at the fact the boy had caught him looking. In a small bout of frustration, Rin shut his eyes.

_Just stop, Rin. I'm almost at my station anyway. Unless that kid starts asking to sit next to me—_

He felt light tapping on his shoulder. Rin open his eyes to find a pale finger lightly resting on his shoulder. His eyes trailed up the arm to focus on the person's face. His stomach flared in anxious excitement upon realizing it was the same boy. He had a polite smile on his face, the sapphire hue of his eyes soft and kind.

"May I have this seat?" The boy asked, his musical voice ringing in Rin's head, as he pointed to the chair next to him. Rin clenched his teeth upon realizing what the other boy had said before mentally shaking it out of his mind.

_Everyone says it! Stop freaking out!_

Rin focused back on the patiently waiting teenager before giving him a simple nod, and turning back to his magazine. He tried to ignore the feeling bursting in his stomach as the shorter boy softly plopped down so close to him, their arms almost touching.

Suddenly, strong curiosity filled his senses as Rin dared to see what was written on the other boy's left wrist. Ruby eyes flashed leftwards for a few seconds before resting back on the magazine pages, having caught glimpse of it.

Anxious excitement fluttered and burst throughout his stomach when he realized the message was written in handwriting very similar to his…the curl of the r, the loop of the y…is had to be his. But one thing held him back.

_'You're amazing'? I'd never say that to a stranger._

True, he wouldn't even say that to someone he knew very well. He just didn't exchange words of that emotional nature. But why was that message, so out of character, written in Rin's handwriting on the other boy's wrist?

"Fukishima Station" The intercom voice echoed throughout the subway car as Rin was pulled out of his trance. This was his station.

Acting casual, Rin stood up, tucking the magazine under his arm. As the bent down to pick up his black backpack, he could feel the other boy's eyes on him. His heart sped up just a little as he slung the bag over his shoulder and waited patiently for the doors to open.

Meanwhile, his mind was screaming at him to stay, to talk to this boy, who compelled him like a magnet. Even as Rin stood with his back to him, he couldn't get the image of him out of his mind. Maybe he should just turn around and—

The doors suddenly slid open, snapping Rin out of his thoughts as people began to hurriedly file out. Reluctantly, he followed to rush of the crowd, not daring to look back, and stepped through the doors to his station.

Once outside of the subway, his feet planted on the concrete pavement, Rin let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in. After a few seconds, he almost laughed as he started walking.

_What was I thinking? Why would a guy like that be my soul mate? Whoever his soul mate is, will probably appreciate him a lot. Saying 'you're amazing' the first time they meet. Maybe he already has someone._

Rin shook his head, realizing the boy kept filling his thoughts to the brim of his mind. He quietly told himself to get over it as he walked along, following the slow push of people out of the station. He slid his hands in his pockets in boredom when he realized something was wrong. His hand frantically patted around in his left pocket, then in his right. Nothing. His dad's picture was missing.

Rin whipped around to the subway car he had come out of, only to see it was rushing past. He clenched his teeth as he moved to go back the way he came. He pushed people past as he made his way back to the platform, carefully inspecting the ground to see if it had fallen out here. Nothing.

His eyes trailed from the ground up to the subway's last car, which was already disappearing down the tunnel. The picture must have fallen out again in the car.

Anger and disbelief filled Rin's stomach as he cursed quietly. Of all the things to lose, it had to be that picture. Lost, disappointed, and not knowing what to do, Rin simply stood there, thinking of all the possible ways he could get that photograph back in his hands.

After a few minutes of unproductive thinking, the next train had already burst from the tunnel and gradually slowed to a stop. He was jerked out of his thoughts as another rush of people began piling out. He stumbled backwards slightly as people pushed past him and sighed in frustration, deciding he had no choice but to go home. He turned around and grudgingly followed the traffic of people until he was outside the station, in the cool evening air.

Heaving a disappointed sigh and ruffling his hair, he took one glance at the night sky, muttering an apology to his late father and began his walk home through the town.

He trudged along, as slowly as he could, wanting to drown himself in his thoughts. An occasional car rolled by and laughter from people in the distance could be heard. But this town was mostly empty, leaving him to his thoughts.

His mother loved that picture and had given it to him for good luck at work. It was the only photograph with the four of them together. Rin had looked to it every morning and every evening he left. Now, he won't get to see it anymore.

Rin felt his eyebrows furrow. He really wanted that picture back. To forget his father's smiling face next to his family was not something Rin wanted to do.

The teenage boy absently patted his pocket, in foolish hope of it returning there. He glanced down to his wrist, catching a glimpse of the words in black written across. A flurry of fresh memories flooded his mind from the same subway. That boy with pale violet hair and soft blue eyes…he even had a small mole by his right eye that Rin had undeniably noticed because…well…it made him look cute. Well, cuter than he already was.

Rin heaved another sigh, accepting the fact that the boy and the lost picture would occupy his mind for a while. He trudged slowly along the sidewalk for minutes…or an hour, he couldn't tell. After another debatable amount of time, Rin heard faint calling behind him. His pace slowed for a moment as the voice faded, and he decided to keep walking.

"Excuse me!"

Rin halted abruptly and looked over his shoulder upon hearing the familiar voice that was still a faint echo. He strained his eyes in the evening darkness to spot a person running towards him far down the path he came from.

After a few seconds, he had pushed himself to walk towards this person, not believing who his mind suspects he or she to be. Upon focusing, he realized this person was waving a piece of paper in the air while jogging towards him.

Rin's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be.

The red haired teenager broke into a jog towards the familiar stranger with the familiar item in his hand. After a while, Rin could clearly make out the appearance.

He almost gasped as the lavender hair he already knew and the face of the boy that was twisted in strain came into view. Obviously he had been running for a long time.

"I think...you forgot something" the boy called out, waving the paper in his hand.

Rin only pushed himself to run faster down the winding sidewalk. After a minute, the two of them had reached each other and the smaller boy bent down in fatigue, breathing heavily.

"I…saw you forgot this…back at the subway," the boy said between heavy breaths, pushing himself back to stand up right. His face was beaded in sweat and all Rin could do was watch. The other boy handed him the small piece of paper, which had the familiar creases and ripped edges. Rin took it and turned it over to reveal his father's smiling face.

Rin's heart skipped a beat before he sighed in relief upon having the picture back in his hands. He looked to the tired boy in confused wonderment. The other teenager seemed to read his face and answered his unspoken question.

"I realized you had forgotten that picture. It looked important, your family and all. So I took it and got down at the next station. But then I needed to find a train that came back to the same station and it was really annoying because there wasn't any for ten minutes…" he rambled on, still breathing heavily, but stilled with he saw Rin's eyes on him. He smiled nervously before continuing. "I found a train that got me back, but you weren't there. So I ran out here and I saw you walking alllll the way down so I decided to run to catch up to you and…you must have been walking pretty slow because I did catch up to you. And I gave you the picture and…yeah." He let out a heavy breath when he finished, his blue eyes shining.

Rin could barely process his words fast enough as the boy rambled. It dawned on him that this kid decided to return this picture to a stranger rather than go home before the subways closed. They would be, by now…meaning this boy had decided to go to such great lengths to return some picture to somebody he never knew without having a way to return home. It all confused and amazed Rin as he looked from the boy, back down to the photograph. Seeing his father's smiling face next to his family, Rin's chest swelled with gratitude and he looked back up to the expectant boy. He spoke to only words that formed at the tip of his tongue in that moment.

"You're amazing."

The boy's eyes widened and his body stiffened, but Rin continued. "I can't tell you how thankful I am. You went through all of this for a stranger, too. Thank you, you're really amazing." Was all Rin could say, never feeling more amazement and gratitude in his life.

There was no movement from the other boy except a bright blush gradually spreading across his face, leaving Rin confused.

"What's wrong?"

The boy simply raised his wrist, exposing to Rin the words scrawled on in familiar handwriting. At this, Rin's eyes widened. He had forgotten about that. He let out a short laugh, surprising the both of them.

"I guess we're soul mates, then." Rin concluded, showing his wrist to the boy, whose blush only deepened.

"Y-yeah," the boy couldn't look Rin in the eye all of a sudden. His nervous blue orbs were shifting across the ground as the blush remained on his face. Rin couldn't help but smile, finding this other boy almost endearing.

"What's your name?" He gently asked, receiving a shy gaze from the other teenager.

"Aiichirou Nitori," he quietly said, but his timid gaze did not move from Rin's. A small smile found its way to Rin's face.

"I think I'll call you Ai," Rin flashed a grin, only making the other blush deeper. "My name is Rin Matsuoka," he told the flustered boy who gave him a quick glance before staring at his feet again.

"Okay…Rin." Ai said, testing out the feel of the name on his tongue. Rin smiled again at his name leaving the boy's mouth. Gaining courage, he moved to stand next to Ai.

"So." Rin said, taking the boy's pale hand in his, making Ai flinch slightly. "Do you have any way to go home?" He asks, pulling the other slightly forward so they would walk up the path he had run down from. Ai's eyes trailed from their entwined hands to Rin's questioning gaze before looking away, his blush deepening.

"No, I wanted to take the subway because I didn't have a ride home today. I guess the subway's closed by now." Ai's voice hinted at disappointment. Rin's heart fell a little at the sad tone of the smaller boy's voice and decided to change it.

"Do you like duck soup? My mom's making duck soup for dinner. It's only for tonight, if you want to stay." Rin gives a pointed look at Ai, who immediately became flustered and stopped abruptly.

"I'm staying at your house already? S-Shouldn't we get to know each other first!?" The flustered boy sputtered, almost making Rin laugh at his ridiculousness.

"It's only because I'm assuming you don't have a place to stay tonight." Rin explains as the realization dawned on the blushing teenager.

"Oh, right." He says, earning another quiet laugh from Rin.

_Soul mate, huh?_

"So… _do_ you like duck?" Rin asked, resuming the walk up the path with Ai's hand in his. The boy hesitated before answering.

"Ehh I _guess_ it's okay." He admitted, shrugging, as the two of them walked off in the cool evening air.

Rin decided that this day was the most interesting, if not best day, of his life. He guessed that more good things can come from something bad, like foolishly leaving behind a photograph on a subway car. But it had brought him the most colorful thing in his life so far, this blushing, rambling, beautiful boy next to him who didn't exactly like duck.

Rin would have to change that part, though.


End file.
